


Not a Good Day

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Primeval Virtual Season 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' thoughts during VS3.01 (see the Primeval Denial LJ comm for the virtual season)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Day

Lester looked around the anomaly site and jammed his hands deeper into the pockets of his fleece.

Parts of the woods were still smouldering. There were partly-cremated remains of dinosaurs pushed to one side. In the distance, back at Ditzy's makeshift aid station he could hear the cries of injured animals.

The team all looked the worst for wear too, covered in soot and blood, and other things he preferred not to think about. Even his clothes were blackened and muddy. He'd never thought he'd be involved in the aftermath of a major extinction event.

He'd certainly had better days.


End file.
